Shoddy Sprout
by himura kyou
Summary: Apa yang membuat Deidara direkrut oleh Akatsuki? Karena Akatsuki butuh kemampuan ledakannya? Atau karena Akatsuki kekurangan uke cantik? Atau karena...? a fic for Infantrum Missing Scene Challenge. selamat membaca dan memberi review. arigatobi! XD


Fandom: Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Apa yang membuat Deidara direkrut oleh Akatsuki? Karena kemampuannya membuat ledakan? Atau karena Akatsuki kekurangan uke bishonen? Atau karena dia mirip cewe yang pernah ditaksir Madara waktu remaja? Atau karena— *dibom*

Warning: ooc, gaje, boring, abal, gombal, Madara's POV, topeng yang dipake Madara merujuk pada chapter 400. Bersetting setelah Orochimaru minggat dari Akatsuki...

--

For Infantrum ~ Missing Scene Challenge

--

**SHODDY SPROUT**

Di sinilah aku berada hari ini. Memakai henge, berwujud sebagai missing-nin yang bentuk badan dan wajahnya asal-asalan kukarang. Menyelundup sebagai anggota dalam organisasi yang kubuat sendiri. Tampil dalam sebuah hologram di sebuah gua di pelosok hutan terpencil. Mengamati dan mendengarkan rapat yang dipimpin oleh Nagato dalam wujud Pain. Rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan untuk mengawasi jalannya organisasi ini.

"Leader-sama, aku tidak melihat Orochimaru sejak kemarin. Kurasa ia telah pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki. Gelagatnya belakangan ini memang mencurigakan"

Bocah dari Suna itu, selalu bersembunyi di dalam boneka besar yang aneh. Sekarang rekannya menghilang. Bocah ular yang menyusahkan, pasti karena ambisinya untuk menguasai Sharingan Itachi. Apa memang sebaiknya dari awal aku tidak usah menerimanya masuk ke dalam Akatsuki saja? Cih.

"Leader-sama, pagi ini aku tidak menemukan dokumen penting milik kita"

Bagus sekali laporanmu, Konan. Bocah Sannin itu tidak ingin pergi dengan tangan kosong setelah gagal memperoleh Sharingan Itachi rupanya. TIdak tahu terima kasih. Sudah untung Itachi tidak membunuhnya saat itu.

"Leader-sama, sebagian uang kas kita menghilang dalam semalam! Aku selalu menghitung jumlah dana organisasi setiap delapan jam sehari alias tiga kali sehari, pada malam hari kemarin aku menghitungnya lagi sebagai pengecekan terakhir dan blablabla—"

Cukup, Kakuzu. Bocah itu sudah membuatku pusing dengan mengacaukan organisasi yang susah payah kubangun. Jangan membuatku tambah pusing dengan ocehan tentang uang dan uang dan uang itu.

"Leader-sama, Kakuzu membunuh rekannya untuk yang ketigapuluhsembilan kalinya"

"Hei, Zetsu, dia yang mulai duluan. Memangnya aku bisa diam dan menurut saja saat dia bilang mau pinjam uang untuk nonton sirkus!? Siapa yang tidak emosi!?"

Cukup! Aku tahu! Masalah Kakuzu dan rekannya sudah jadi laporan rutin dalam setiap rapat. Tidak usah dilaporkan juga semuanya sudah tahu.

"Zetsu! Daripada mengadu tentangku sebaiknya kau urus rekanmu yang payah itu! Anggota yang tidak berguna seperti itu sebaiknya kau makan saja!"

CUKUP!! Aku memang sedang menyamar dan berakting rekan Zetsu. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh berkata seenaknya! Argh! Rapat ini makin kacau. Nagato, perhatikan tanda dariku dan segera akhiri rapat ini. Aku benar-benar sudah jenuh.

.

.

.

Kehilangan anggota. Kehilangan dokumen rahasia. Kehilangan uang. Bagus. Mulai dari mana sebaiknya aku mengatasi rentetan masalah yang disebabkan oleh satu bocah itu? Konan sudah menyediakan sofa yang empuk dan nyaman di Amegakure Tower ini untuk rapat rahasia, tapi tetap saja belum bisa mengurangi beban dalam pikiranku.

"Nagato, suruh anggota yang lain agar membunuh shinobi yang kepalanya memiliki harga tinggi untuk menambah uang kas kita"

Minimal ini adalah langkah tercepat untuk mengembalikan uang yang telah hilang daripada harus mengejar bocah ular itu untuk memaksanya mengembalikan uang kas organisasi. Ah. Tapi memang harus mengejar bocah itu. Dokumen rahasia organisasi juga dibawanya olehnya. Sial. Membuatku terus mendengus hari ini sementara Nagato belum juga menanggapi perintahku.

"Hoi, Nagato! Jawab!"

"…."

Aku tertunduk lesu. Wajah Konan yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Pain membuatku muak. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengus menghadapi Nagato dalam wujud Pain yang hanya duduk diam melongo sedari tadi.

"Konan, sumpal mulut Nagato dengan segentong nasi ato apalah. Jangan sampai konsentrasinya mengontrol Pain jadi terganggu karena kelaparan"

"Baik, Madara-sama"

"Dan sampaikan perintahku barusan padanya"

"Baik, Madara-sama"

Kulihat Konan menuntun Pain berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi retardasi yang terjadi dalam organisasi. Beban pikiran ini membuat badanku pegal terus-terusan berada di sofa. Kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju teras beranda. Seluruh pemandangan Amegakure dapat terlihat dari menara ini, namun redup dan remang tersaput oleh guyuran hujan yang tak pernah berhenti. Kuharap hembusan angin dan butiran hujan mampu mendinginkan kepalaku. Tapi itu hanya bertahan sebentar sampai Zetsu muncul di belakangku, menyembul dari lantai seperti biasanya.

"Madara-sama, cincin yang dipakai Orochimaru belum ditemukan juga"

"Kemungkinan besar Orochimaru kabur dengan masih memakai cincin itu"

Kedua sisi Zetsu melapor silih berganti. Tak satupun yang menyenangkan hatiku. Cincin yang merupakan benda penting dan melambangkan keanggotaan Akatsuki juga dibawa minggat oleh bocah sialan itu. Sambil menggeram aku berusaha untuk tetap bepikir dengan tenang.

Kupandangi jari telunjuk kananku. Sebuah cincin dengan huruf Ao melingkar dengan tenang. Aku memakai cincin ini dan menjadi anggota dari organisasiku sendiri, memakai wajah yang sama sekali baru sebagai penyamaran. Dan sekarang Orochimaru pergi dengan membawa cincinnya. Rencanaku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kekurangan anggota.

"Cari informasi tentang shinobi-shinobi kriminal S-rank yang berpotensi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam Akatsuki. Gunakan waktu kosongmu untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Orochimaru"

Makhluk hitam-putih-hijau itu mengangguk setelah mendengarkan perintahku dan segera bersiap untuk kembali melesak ke dalam lantai.

"Oya, carikan juga rekan baru untuk Kakuzu"

Hampir saja aku lupa memberikan perintah rutin ini. Sekali lagi aku mendengus.

.

.

.

Di Sunagakure aku tidak bisa menemukan satu pun shinobi yang kuat. Tentu saja. Semua shinobi hebat dari Sunagakure sudah diubah Sasori menjadi hitokugutsu tanpa sisa, bahkan Sandaime Kazekage sudah menjadi boneka kesayangannya. Aku harus meneruskan perjalananku menuju desa yang lainnya.

Tidak ada shinobi yang lebih kuat dari Kisame di Kirigakure. Sebenarnya ada satu shinobi yang bisa kuajak bergabung, tapi dia selalu membawa-bawa anak kecil bersamanya. Aku tidak mau Akatsuki merangkap bisnis panti asuhan. Nama Momochi Zabuza kucoret dari daftar.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku berkeliling ke setiap negara. Memasuki desa shinobi satu ke desa shinobi yang lainnya. Satu per satu aku mencoret nama shinobi yang tertera dalam daftar yang direkomendasikan Zetsu. Setumpuk nama shinobi yang diajukan olehnya belum ada yang memenuhi kriteriaku. Aku, Uchiha Madara, menyeleksi dengan mata kepala sendiri setiap shinobi yang menjadi anggota organisasi rahasiaku untuk menjaga kualitas. Dengan berstatus kriminal S-rank ataupun menyandang gelar Sannin tidaklah cukup untuk bisa menjadi anggota Akatsuki setelah terjadi pengkhianatan oleh bocah ular itu.

Kini aku memasuki Iwagakure. Sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan kecil di dekat perbatasan desa, aku kembali membaca daftar nama shinobi yang masih tersisa. Jariku mengurutkan nama dan asal desa yang belum kucoret. Hm.. Iwagakure.. Iwagakure.. shinobi dari Iwagakure.. ah, ada satu nama.

Deidara. Shinobi Iwagakure. Seniman yang bekerja sebagai teroris bayaran dengan spesialisasi bom.

Kulihat fotonya. Masih tampak muda. Sepertinya baru berumur belasan tahun. Apa Zetsu tidak salah memasukkan nama bocah ingusan ke dalam daftar rekomendasi. Itachi juga masih bocah, tapi darah Uchiha tidak membuatku ragu untuk memasukkannya ke dalam Akatsuki. Hei, aku tidak pilih kasih karena kami satu klan, bocah itu memang kuat. Tapi ini, Deidara, seperti apa orangnya? Apakah bocah ini cukup berharga untuk mengenakan cincin Akatsuki?

Dilihat dari tampangnya yang kurang meyakinkan di foto ini, aku jadi sedikit malas. Sempat terpikir untuk langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa lain saja daripada harus mencari seorang bocah yang tidak jelas demi menguji kelayakannya.

Tampaknya sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai desa. Aku terus berjalan melewati hutan perbatasan ini menuju gerbang desa, sambil menikmati kicauan burung yang bertengger di dahan, dengungan kumbang yang beterbangan, cicit tupai di dalam lubang pohon, juga senandung seorang laki-laki di balik semak-semak lebat yang tak jauh dariku.

Eh? Senandung seorang laki-laki?

Agak penasaran, aku mendekat ke sumber suara aneh itu. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, aku mengintip melalui celah sempit yang kubuat dengan menyingkirkan sedikit dedaunan semak belukar.

"Un~ un~ un~"

Dari balik semak tempatku bersembunyi, terdapat kubangan berlumpur yang agak luas. Senandung yang terdengar dari tadi berasal dari seorang manusia dengan pakaian kotor penuh lumpur dan sedang mengais-ngais di dalam kubangan tersebut. Gerak-geriknya terlihat antusias, segumpal lumpur di tangannya dikepal-kepal seperti sedang mengukur kekenyalannya atau apalah aku tidak peduli. Di dekatnya ada keranjang-keranjang berisi lumpur hasil panennya. Hanya seorang pengerajin gerabah yang mencari bahan baku. Heh. Tidak menarik. Lanjutkan perjalanan.

Ah. Tunggu sebentar. Bocah yang bernama Deidara itu berambut pirang panjang, sama seperti tukang gerabah tadi. Coba kuintip sekali lagi. Kali ini kupicingkan mata dengan cermat, berusaha mengidentifikasi makhluk yang sedang sibuk di kubangan lumpur itu. Hm. Mata biru dengan pupil lebar. Pelindung kepala berlambang Iwa terpasang di dahinya. Rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutup sebelah wajahnya yang tampak masih muda.

"Dengan lumpur pilihan dan berkualitas ini, aku dapat membuat ledakan yang artistik un! Tak akan ada yang mampu menandingi seniku un! Hahahaha un!!"

Ucapan sombong dan tawa yang angkuh, ekspresinya mirip sekali dengan yang di foto. Mungkin tukang gerabah itu memang Deidara. Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya di dalam desa. Oke. Langsung hampiri saja dan lakukan uji kelayakan dengan cepat.

Sebelum bertindak lebih lanjut, dari tadi aku selalu memikirkan satu masalah ini, aku bosan setiap hari harus pakai henge untuk menyamar jadi anggota dari organisasiku sendiri. Sekali-sekali aku ingin berkeliaran bebas memakai wujud asliku, yah, walaupun harus mengenakan topeng… Dasar Hashirama brengsek! Membuatku gagal menjadi Hokage sampai terpaksa pura-pura mati saat kalah berduel dengannya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun aku hidup dalam sengsara di balik topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitasku. Selain itu, eh, jah! Malah curhat! Sialan!

Penyamaran dalam wujud henge berakhir dan kupakai topeng bermotif belang dengan satu lubang untuk mata kananku. Jubah hitam bermotif awan merah juga kulepas. Memang lebih nyaman memakai kimono. Masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tempatku mengintip tadi, ujian pertama baru saja kumulai.

ZRATS!

"Siapa di sana un!?"

Sebilah kunai melesat dari tangan bocah itu, menembus semak dan menancap ke tanah dekat tempatku berpijak. Bidikannya sebenarnya tidak meleset, tapi aku berhasil menghindar. Heh, jangan berpikir aku bakal terkena kunai dari bocah ingusan. Dia cepat menyadari dan merasakan aliran chakra lawan. Semua lulusan akademi ninja dari desa terpencil pun harus bisa melakukan hal dasar seperti ini. Tapi aura chakra yang kukeluarkan untuk menguji tadi sangat tipis untuk disadari lawan. Setidaknya dia memiliki kemampuan sedikit di atas rata-rata. Ujian pertama lulus, seratus point. Selamat.

"Ano… Aku hanya seorang turis yang kebetulan lewat hahaha"

"Mana ada turis di tengah hutan un! Kalo mau masuk ato keluar dari desa kan lewatnya jalan setapak yang udah dibuatin pemerintah un!!"

Alasan yang kupakai memang bodoh, tapi apa perlu dia marah-marah? Masa bodohlah. Lanjutkan saja menguji bocah ini. Aku keluar dari balik tempat persembunyianku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sikapnya yang tadi meledak-ledak berubah saat memandangku dengan tampang keheranan.

"Topeng yang norak un"

Hekh. Biarpun cuma berbisik, tapi terdengar tahu! Menghina topengku berharga minus sepuluh point. Biarlah sedikit subjektif. Aku adalah Uchiha Madara yang mendirikan Akatsuki. Kekuasaan tertinggi ada padaku, mwahahah! Ehem, cukup, lanjutkan ujiannya.

"Ano… Sebenarnya aku turis yang tersesat. Saat melalui jalan setapak tahu-tahu aku sudah di tengah hutan ini ahaha"

"Kamu turis yang bodoh ya un?"

Menghina sembarangan. Minus duapuluh point. Aku memang sedang berpura-pura bodoh. Tapi penghinaan secara gamblang di depan orang yang baru ditemui adalah sangat tidak sopan, sekalipun di antara para kriminal. Bocah yang menyebalkan sekali. Sudah begitu dia langsung berkutat dengan lumpur yang di tangannya tanpa mempedulikan aku lagi. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak bisa menghormati yang lebih tua. Minus sepuluh po—

"Ini untukmu un"

Tangannya disodorkan ke depan mukaku. Sebuah boneka burung dengan style yang aneh terbentuk dari lumpur yang tadi dia mainkan. Mata sharinganku mendeteksi chakra yang tercampur dalam boneka itu. Mencurigakan.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain membentuk segel, dan tiba-tiba boneka burung yang ada di telapak tanganya itu mulai mengepak-ngepakkan sayap. Burung itu terbang perlahan dan mendarat di atas kepalaku. Hoo. Sedang pamer kemampuan rupanya. Sayang sekali tidak ada bonus point untuk ajang pamer kelas teri seperti ini.

"Burung itu akan terbang menuju jalan setapak terdekat un. Ikuti saja dan jangan sampai tersesat un. Terbangnya sangat pelan jadi kalau kamu sampai tersesat lagi, memang kamu yang bodoh un"

Hoh? Dia bermaksud menolongku? Di mana letak kejahatannya sampai Zetsu memasukkan namanya dalam daftar rekomendasi? Jangan-jangan aku salah orang. Beuh! Tapi penampilannya mirip sekali dengan yang di foto. Apalagi seringai licik yang baru saja dia buat—

"Bohong un"

"Eh?"

"KATSU!!"

Boneka burung di atas kepalaku meledak. Dan ledakannya tidak kecil. Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat bertukar dengan batang pohon, badanku sudah hancur seperti remahan kayu tersebut. Menyerang dengan bom. Kali aku yakin bocah itu memang Deidara. Tapi aku tak menyangka ia menggunakan bom dari lumpur. Dasar Zetsu, tidak mencantumkan informasi dengan detail dan jelas. Kukira chakra yang mengalir di dalam boneka itu hanya untuk membuatnya bisa bergerak. Hmph, tambah sepuluh point.

"Masih hidup rupanya, sudah kuduga kau bukan sekedar turis un!"

"Ano… apakah shinobi tidak boleh menjadi turis yang tersesat saat berlibur? Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Iwagakure. Hahaha"

Aku keluar dari balik pepohonan tempatku tadi berlindung dari serangan bomnya. Sepasang mata biru mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikku dengan seksama. Dia pikir aku bakal terintimidasi jika dia memasang ekspresi sangar pada wajah cantiknya? Lakukan itu di kontes Miss Kunoichi saja, bocah.

"Ano… yang tadi itu jutsu kah?"

"Jutsu un!? Ini bukan sekedar jutsu un! Ini adalah seni un! Seni adalah ledakan!! Seni ini kuciptakan dan kukembangkan sendiri un. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menandingi kehebatan dan kedahsyatan ledakan seniku un! Dengan mengkondensasikan chakraku ke dalam boneka ini, maka aku dapat mengontrolnya sesuka hati un. Ukurannya bisa diatur menjadi raksasa jika aku menginginkannya un. Selain itu, saat ini aku masih terus melakukan inovasi untuk mendapatkan bentuk boneka yang paling ergonomis un! Lalu blablabla—"

Dipuji pun tidak, dia sudah ngoceh sebanyak ini. Bocah yang cerewet dan sombong…

"Heh! Kau mendengarkan tidak un!? Mau kuledakkan lagi un!!?"

…dan tingkat kesabaran yang tak lebih tinggi dari pohon taoge.

Buang-buang waktu saja. Lupakan semua point yang sudah dia dapatkan tadi. Kemampuannya sebagai shinobi mungkin memang di atas rata-rata. Tapi aku tidak suka sifatnya. Seperti petasan yang meledak-ledak tidak jelas. Baru duapuluh menit aku berhadapan dengannya, dan sudah tigapuluh kali aku berpikir untuk mencoret namanya dari daftar rekomendasi Zetsu.

"Ano… tampaknya kamu begitu berdedikasi pada seni itu ya"

Paling tidak sebelum mencoret namanya aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. Bibir yang tadi cemberut berubah menjadi senyum lebar. Entah ocehan apa lagi yang akan terlontar. Apakah shinobi muda jaman sekarang memang seember ini bahkan dengan orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya? Apakah dia tidak khawatir akan keceplosan membeberkan kelemahannya sendiri tanpa sengaja?

"Seluruh hidup kuabdikan untuk menciptakan seni ini un! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat ledakan yang tercipta un? Warna merah menyala panas dengan kepulan asap hitam yang menyesakkan dada, serpihan-serpihan halus tubuh manusia yang menjadi target terbalut dalam cipratan darah dan diiringi gelegar yang menggelora bergemuruh memekakkan telingamu, hal yang sangat indah bukan un?? Momen yang begitu mempesona, sebuah pertunjukan tingkat tinggi yang harus kau saksikan secara langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri un!!"

Pemikiran yang standar untuk ukuran psikopat. Pidato maupun boneka aneh yang dari tadi dia pamerkan belum cukup memukau. Bahkan lidah yang terjulur dari mulut di kedua tangannya tidak mampu membuatku terkesan. Masih ada yang mau disampaikan lagi, bocah?

Sorot matanya yang tadi menyala penuh semangat itu menjadi sorot yang tajam dan tegas, fokus tertuju pada satu lubang di topengku. Dia menatapku dengan lurus dan penuh percaya diri, bersama senyuman sombong yang belum lepas juga dari wajahnya. Dari mulutnya meluncur sebuah kalimat tanpa ragu.

"Aku hidup untuk seni, dan aku akan mati untuk seni juga un"

Tipikal orang maniak, atau ambisius, atau obsesif, terserahlah.

"Selama aku bisa membuat ledakan dengan seniku, itulah tujuan hidup tertinggi bagiku un. Aku tak akan segan-segan menggunakan diriku sendiri untuk menciptakan ledakan yang indah dan memukau un!!"

Contoh orang depresi yang sampai rela membuang nyawa demi sesuatu yang abstrak. Bocah ini memang produk gagal.

"Dan jika suatu ketika aku harus mengalami kekalahan dan mati dalam pertempuran, maka itu adalah saat aku telah mengerahkan semua kemampuan dan kekuatanku un. Saat itulah aku mati dengan penuh kebanggaan akan harga diriku sebagai seorang shinobi sekaligus sebagai seorang seniman un! Tidak ada yang kusesali un!!"

Ah.

Untuk sekejap, aku merasa tertohok. Menusuk perih ke dalam alam sadarku. Kalimat-kalimat ember yang sombong dari bocah ini membuka luka yang selama ini kusembunyikan. Sialan. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Hei, tadi aku telah meledakkanmu, tapi kau tidak melawan un! Apa kau sudah tahu tentang profesiku? Jangan-jangan kau sedang menyamar untuk menguji sebelum ingin menggunakan jasaku un??"

Cih. Bocah ini baru menyadarinya setelah ngoceh panjang lebar. Benar-benar serampangan. Apa jadinya jika yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah Anbu atau shinobi baik budiman, semua ocehan gilanya hanya akan membawanya pada pertempuran memberantas kejahatan demi kedamaian dan keadilan yang membosankan. Ataukah dia sudah percaya diri dengan ledakan seninya itu? Heh. Sombong benar.

"Ahaha bukan… aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan tindak terorisme, yang kuinginkan hanyalah berlibur ke Iwagakure sebagai turis biasa. Sekarang aku akan mencari jalan setapak yang kau maksud tadi. Maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatanmu, permisi"

"Enak saja langsung pergi un! Hanya ada dua jenis orang yang kuhadapi un! Klien, atau target un!!"

Memang bocah yang cepat panas.

"KATSU!!"

Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Warp no jutsu.

.

.

.

.

"Madara-sama, bagaimana hasil seleksinya?"

"Madara-sama, adakah yang bisa menggantikan posisi Orochimaru?"

"Madara-sama, Kakuzu baru saja membunuh rekannya untuk keempatpuluh kalinya"

Sofa di tower Amegakure memang empuk, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Nagato dan Konan dan Zetsu sekalipun. Cincin yang melingkar di jari telunjuk kananku ini kembali kupandangi. Pikiranku masih berputar-putar pada bocah ingusan yang kutemui di Iwagakure beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bocah itu memenuhi kepalaku. Bukan dengan matanya yang sebiru langit atau rambutnya yang seemas sinar matahari. Bukan dengan senyum angkuhnya maupun ledakan seninya. Juga bukan dengan akhiran 'un' yang terdengar maksa pada setiap ucapannya , apalagi dengan mulut aneh di kedua telapak tangannya. Bocah itu memenuhi kepalaku dengan ocehan sombong tentang prinsip hidupnya. Tentang harga diri. Tentang tujuan hidup. Huh. Mengejek hidup penuh penderitaan yang kulalui selama puluhan tahun ini.

Mati dengan membawa keutuhan harga diri saat kalah bertarung sebagai shinobi memang membanggakan. Apalagi jika mati atas nama kebenaran dan keadilan.

Aku dan bocah itu sama-sama hidup di jalan yang menyimpang, jalan kriminal tanpa norma dan susila. Tapi bocah itu siap memakai nyawanya untuk memenuhi tujuan hidupnya yang gila. Siap mati demi memenuhi apresiasi tertingginya akan seni. Mungkin cara mati dengan menjadi karya seni itu sendiri adalah cara mati yang paling terhormat baginya. Sekalipun orang lain meremehkan idealismenya, tak ada yang akan dia sesali karena untuk senilah dia hidup, juga mati.

Sedangkan aku, batu nisanku menjulang tinggi di samping air terjun sialan itu. Mereka membuat patung raksasa untuk mengenang kekalahan yang telah mencoreng harga diriku. Mereka bahagia menyambut Hokage pertama sementara aku mengalami penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan, kehilangan kehormatan sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha, sampai harus merendahkan harga diri bersembunyi di balik kematian sendiri. Semuanya demi memenuhi satu keinginanku.

Demi mewujudkan impianku, bahkan sampai membuat martabatku terlihat lebih rendah dari bocah Iwagakure itu. Ya. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku tidak mau mati sekalipun aku akan mati terhormat saat kalah bertarung dengan Hashirama. Walau harus menanggung aib, hidup dalam keterasingan, dan memakai topeng seumur hidup untuk menyembunyikan jati diri, aku harus tetap hidup.

"Nagato, aku menemukan shinobi yang menarik di Iwagakure. Sudah kuputuskan. Dialah yang akan menjadi rekan Sasori untuk menggantikan posisi Orochimaru,"

Kita lihat saja bocah. Apakah dengan prinsip hidupmu mampu menjaga harga dirimu? Mampukah ledakan senimu mempertahankan martabatmu sebagai shinobi dan sebagai seniman di dunia ini? Ataukah saat di ambang kematian kau akan kabur dan menjadi manusia busuk sepertiku?

"…dia spesialis dalam membuat ledakan. Kemampuannya akan sangat membantu Akatsuki. Sekarang ini dia bekerja sebagai teroris bayaran, mungkin butuh sedikit bujukan atau paksaan untuk menariknya ke dalam organisasi"

Tentu saja masalah kemampuannya ini hanya alasan. Pidatonya tentang seni sangat membosankan. Ledakannya juga tidak mampu mengotori kimonoku, tapi paling tidak satu atau dua desa kecil bisa dia hancurkan.

"Madara-sama, bagaimana dengan cincinnya?"

"Orochimaru masih membawa cincin miliknya bukan?"

"Dia akan memakai cincinku, Zetsu. Aku yang menyamar sebagai rekanmu akan mati dalam misi dan dimakan olehmu untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Lalu cincin yang kupakai akan kau serahkan pada shinobi Iwagakure itu"

Konan tampak terkejut. Wajarlah. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyamar menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan berpasangan dengan Zetsu. Dan kini, aku, sekali lagi, berpura-pura mati, agar bocah itu bisa masuk ke dalam organisasiku.

"Jadi, Zetsu tidak memiliki rekan lagi?"

"Konan, tugas Zetsu selama ini adalah sebagai mata-mata. Tanpa rekan pun dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Selama ini aku menyamar jadi rekannya agar bisa berbaur dengan anggota lain"

"Baiklah, Madara-sama. Mengenai hal ini, semuanya akan kusampaikan dalam rapat nanti"

"Oya, Nagato, pastikan Itachi ikut menemani Sasori saat merekrut shinobi itu. Dia yang sudah menyebabkan Orochimaru meninggalkan Akatsuki, dia harusbertanggungjawab Suruh dia membawa bocah Iwagakure itu bagaimanapun caranya"

Nagato dan Konan mengangguk sementara Zetsu sudah melesak ke dalam lantai, kedua orang itu lalu bersiap untuk rapat yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Aku tidak perlu lagi mengikuti rapat itu, aku yang sebagai rekan Zetsu sudah mati. Mungkin nanti aku akan menyamar dan berakting menjadi orang lain lagi untuk mengawasi jalannya organisasi, tapi sekarang untuk sejenak aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, yah, walaupun harus memakai topeng sialan.

Kehidupanku memang busuk, dan aku tetap menjalaninya tanpa kehormatan maupun harga diri. Bagaimana denganmu, Deidara? Dengan senang hati aku mengikuti sepak terjangmu. Perlihatkan kebanggaan dari prinsip senimu itu, hei Deidara.

**END**

**--**

Errr… daripada tentang 'mengapa Akatsuki merekrut Deidei?', saia lebih kepikiran tentang 'mengapa Tobi demen gangguin Deidei?' ….Saia yang suka ma hubungan gaje dua makhluk itu pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada ngeles 'Tobi kan lagi akting jadi anak autis biar ga ketauan kalo dia adalah Madara' -___-a

Setelah pusing tujuh keliling, akhirnya saia nyoba cari alasan yang lebih ngeles lagi haha. Dan jadilah fic ini. Madara iri dengan prinsip hidup Deidei yang tak takut mati. Iri tanda tak mampu. Karena tak mampu akhirnya Tobi hanya bisa annoying dan membuat senpainya marah. Well… entahlah… hanya Kishimoto yang tau, walau saia yakin beliaw ga mau ambil pusing mikirin hal itu :p

Dear noble readers, thankyou for reading this gajebo fic!  
If you find some oddities or plot holes, just shout and make sure to put scornation and insultion in your review, don't forget to use caps lock ^^  
Arigatobitobitobitobi XD


End file.
